Viviendo el presente
by Haremtime
Summary: Después de que la rebelión terminara, silver regresa a su tiempo solo para ser regresado al pasado, ahora con un presente, decide vivir sin el peso del futuro. Silver x Harem un crossover entre los juegos, comics y la series de TV de Sonic
1. Chapter 1

Real mente fue dura esta guerra, muchas vidas se perdieron, amigos, hermanos, hijos, parejas. Pero así es la guerra. Ahora silver the hedgehog estaba listo para regresar a su época.

—Así que te irás silver—

—Si Amy, tengo que ver como se encuentra el futuro—

—enserio gracias por la ayuda, espero que vengas de visita—

—Yo igual, dile a los demás que nos vemos—

—Claro—

—Chaos control —

Amy vio a su amigo del futuro marcharse otra vez a su hogar.

Cuantas veces silver ha visto el rio del tiempo, tal vez unas siete veces o más.

Silver apareció lo que era el hogar de la esmeralda maestra, aquel templo que vio mejores años pero ahora era solo ruinas de lo que está más allá del entendimiento.

—Se ve bien este lugar, gracias por prestarme su poder otra vez — dejando una esmeralda alado de las otras seis

—Bueno, en si, será la última vez—

Silver se pone rígido y estira su mano listo para atacar.

—¿Quien anda hay? Sal en este instante—

—Tranquilo viajero del tiempo, déjame presentarme soy tikal una antigua sacerdotisa, solo estoy aquí para darte un mensaje y una nueva vida– hablo una luz de color naranja.

—¿Nueva vida?—

—Si la esmeralda maestra, me pidió que te informara, ya que estos cambios se aran aun que no quiera y te pido que no me interrumpas—

Silver solo Asintió esperando el mensaje

—Héroe que a vivido cargando el peso del futuro, lo as salvado más de mil veces, de peligros tanto pequeños como grandes. Incluso sabiendo el precio de tu poder y lo que conlleva no ser afectado por el tiempo mismo, as perdido todo y a la vez nada, silver the hedgehog la esmeralda maestra ya no requiere tu protección en el futuro, y como recompensa de fijará en el pasado, donde están tus seres amados, silver con este regalo la esmeralda maestra te pide que vivas el presente y el mañana, por que el futuro está a salvo—

Silver no decía nada solo veía que al terminar su discurso todo se distorsionaba.

—Silver the hedgehog ahora eres una paradoja en el tiempo, pero al terminar serás un nuevo ser, tu cuerpo tus recuerdos todo será igual pero ahora eres un ser que nació en esa época. Disfruta tu presente joven héroe—

Silver apareció en la base de la resistencia vacía, solo rastros de pasto crecían alrededor.

Silver estaba quieto pasó su mano por su cara, ya que lágrimas caían de ella, el pensó que su destino era salvar el pasado para ver el futuro feliz a pesar del costo y el dolor.

Cambiar el pasado es peligroso, pero para silver esto no era así, pero tenía un precio, su existencia en el nuevo futuro, nadie lo recodaba, su familia y amigos, nadie lo recuerda, pero ahora, estaba con gente que siempre lo recordaba, y lo extrañaba. Estas lagrimas son de felicidad.

—Me preguntó cuánto tiempo me abre ido de aquí—

Ok esto fue corto, los cap futuro serán más largos lo prometo, y bueno aquí inicio un nuevo fic, la idea de este fic es como normal mente un harem de mi parte, pero no quiero meterme en territorio crossover con franquicias fuera de la saga sonic así que pensando y con la enviciada que me estoy dando con sonic forces me dio un buen pretexto, para meter personajes femeninos de la saga de sonic a la historia, poniendo como parte de la resistencia y olvidando sus orígenes ya establecidos, para transformarlos a personajes normales, así que meteré personajes tanto de los videojuegos, como de Las series de TV, Cómics de archie y los nuevos cómics de IDW, estoy emocionado y preocupado a la vez, ya que es el primer proyecto con una cantidad bastante grande de parejas a tratar más que sus versiones en todos los medios a variado en los últimos años, es un reto bastante agradable a mi parecer. Pero bueno eso es todo nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver investigó la base de la resistencia viendo que los cristales estaban cubiertos con periódicos viejos, al parecer fue desmantelada y abandonada al no tener un uso para ella.

—veamos que dice el periódico, la fecha es de seis meses de que me fui, estatua en honor a los caídos, ¿robot sueltos? Según reportes algunas fábricas siguen creando los robots de eggman, pero al no tener comando son erráticos y los ataques son espontáneos, aún que algunos son bastante grandes, eggman incluso desaparecido es una molestia, veamos que más sonic está en una relación, dos por uno en…. ¿Qué? ¡como que sonic en una relación Amy a de estar… esa chica no es Amy, espera es una de las novatas que rescato sonic, o dios Amy a de estar destrozada, pero esto es de seis meses, más no sé si llevo más tiempo fuera—

Silver salió de la base, según podía recordar al sur podría encontrar un pueblo, así que dio manos a la obra, mientras volaba veía como la madre naturaleza recuperaba su territorio de manera naturas, pararse y ver el paisaje sin el miedo que al parpadear todo cambiara, real mente era una sensación que le agradaba.

Al poco tiempo Silver llegó al pueblo, un pequeño pueblo rural, real mente era relajante pero, necesitaba información, así que se acercó a un puesto de periódico.

—¿Disculpe me podría dar el periódico con las noticias más variadas?—

—Claro aquí tiene—

—Gracias—

Tomo el periódico y camino a una banca cercana.

—Veamos, la resistencia sigue reconstruyendo el caos dejado por eggman hace más de un año, valla me fui mucho tiempo, les informamos que por estas fechas las máquinas crean un robot gigante, si lo ven avisen a la resistencia, ya veo crean un ejército pequeño y después una máquina de guerra, supongo que es automatizada para producirlo de tal manera, veamos que más, La comandante Amy, sigue pidiendo el apoyo de la gente para recuperar al cien por ciento del desastre, ¿Amy comandante? Bueno era de esperarse knuckles dejó su isla y la esmeralda maestra para ayudarnos, el héroe local sonic anuncia su compromiso con su actual pareja, ok está sentando cabeza, nunca pensé que llegara el día, mmm shadow the hedgehog en una relación con una ¿humana? Superó a maria, wow eso no lo esperaba, que más que mas, la resistencia recluta gente para defender los pueblos, una receta de dulces… Tails crea máquina de energía natural, estará funcional en unos meses, increíbles, la antigua ciudad metropolis ahora es sede de la resistencia y la primera ciudad de las creadas por eggman libre de máquinas y trampas, hace más de cuatro meses las viviendas están libres, pero la gente no olvida fácil mente esos recuerdos agrios por lo cual la ciudad solo alberga miembros de la resistencia por el momento, cierto, infinit acabó con muchos de nosotros ese día, supongo que por eso la hicieron la base de la resistencia, que mejor forma de demostrar qué hay futuro recontrullendo de las cenizas, buena jugada, Bueno creo que es momento de irme a metrópolis.—

Silver tiro el periódico a una papelera, tomo vuelo hacia metrópolis, el viaje le recordaba ese día, los nervios, y el miedo en la cara de todos, pero ahora es un nuevo mañana.

Silver seguía en su pensamiento asta que un estruendo retumbó a lo lejos —(Ese sonido, es de un death egg, diablos tengo que ayudar)—

Silver llegó a una ciudad, robot estaban peliando con la resistencia y por lo visto lo tenían controlado, el verdadero problema estaba enfrente, ese robot gigante estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, aún estaba lejos pero pudo ver que cuatro siluetas peleaban con el robot. —( supondré que son los más experimentados)—

Mientras tanto en la ciudad.

—Tangle, ¿algún punto débil a la vista? —

Una Lémur calló encima de un robot —No, está protegido asta los dientes comandante Amy—

—Diablos, Whisper tu como lo llevas—

—Negativo—

—Sally, dime buenas noticias—

—¿el día está hermoso? Lo lamento Amy pero el único punto débil es el ojo y el terreno no nos permite llegar a el—

En eso el robot lanzó un láser que mandó al suelo a Amy y tangle, el robot lanzó su puño para eliminar a las dos chicas.

Whisper lanzó su gancho para rescatarlas pero este no llegaría a tiempo.

—Diablos—Amy dijo mientras empujaba a tangle para que el gancho de whisper la sacara del alcance.

—¡amy noooo! —

Amy cerró los ojos esperando su fin, pero no pasó nada.

(E-101 beta mk2 theme para entrar en ambiente)

—it's no use—

La máquina gigante fue rodeada por energía azul evitando que se mueva,

Amy conocía esa frase, era la técnica de un amigo suyo

—¡¿Silver?!—

—El mismo, novata, perdón whisper saca a Amy de hay—

Whisper obedeció a su antiguo líder rescatando a Amy.

—¿Quien de ustedes tiene la mayor fuerza de ataque?—

—Esa soy yo tangle la lemur a sus servicio—

—Un gusto y ultima pregunta ¿a qué dirección hará menos daño a la ciudad?—

—Al norte a unos cincuenta metros de donde estamos —

Silver asistió, dejó al robot terminar su ataque, con sus poderes psíquicos, hizo volar a tangle y él asta llegar cerca a su cabeza.

—Preparada—

—Si—

Silver comenzó a canalizar energía en su mano, mientras tangle, enroscaba su cola, al poco tiempo empujó a tangle dándole bastante velocidad, para atravesar su ojo y destruyendo su fuente de poder.

—bien echo—

Silver tomo de nuevo a tangle mientras ella solo se sobaba su cola por el impacto.

—Chicos eso fue asombroso—

—Gracias sally, auch mi colita —

—Vamos a que te curen tangle, y creo que no me e presentado, soy Silver ex miembro de la resistencia—

—un gusto Sally acorn—

—¿Silver? Créeme me alegra que estés aquí, pero ¿eso significa que el futuro está en peligro?—

—No, bueno verás la esmeralda maestra de mi época, me dijo que e terminado mi deber como protector del tiempo, y como premio me planto aquí en esta época, así que se podría decir que ya no soy Silver el viajero del futuro, ahora solo soy Silver the hedgehog, y como comandante que eres Amy, pido su aprobación para reintegrarme a la resistencia—

Amy río por lo formal de su amigo — bien venido Silver o mejor dicho segundo al mando Silver—

—¿segundo al mando?—

—Claro tu reputación en el pueblo es grande, solo cuatro locos pelearon con infinit y le dieron pelea, sonic, shadow, whisper y tú Silver, ademas eras el segundo más listo en la base en esa época, sin ti la resistencia no tendría una base de operaciones fuera de los ojos de eggman—

—no estoy loca Amy— susurró whisper.

—whisper sin ofender pero saltaste a un sol—

—era una ilusión—

—Si que hacía creer a tu cerebro y cuerpo que es un sol de verdad—

—Si lo pones así— whisper solo cerró los ojos sin poder argumentar.

—Amy sabes que te respeto, pero no puedo aceptar darle el puesto de segundo al mando a él, tal vez a rouge, o a espio incluso a Knuckles si decide regresar, pero él nos abandona—

—Primero, Silver estuvo en todas las grandes misiones en el tiempo de guerra, segundo salvo a una gran cantidad de miembros de la resistencia en la misión gran ola y por último no nos abandonó, tuvo que marcharse al futuro y te recuerdo que aún eres novata sally, as escalado pero estoy al mando—

—Amy tranquila, es normal, por lo que escuche, ella resiente mente se unió, es entendible la desconfianza, ademas tenia que verificar el futuro en caso de un problema más grave—

—Cierto, Perdón Sally si soné agresiva, pero estar cerca de la muerte real mente le arruina los nervios a uno—

—No te preocupes—

—Se que as querido ser mi mano derecha en esto desde tu integración, pero Silver no solo es reconocido, si no también tiene experiencia en la reconstrucción de ciudad—

Sally no comentó más, solo tenia más de tres meses como miembro de la resistencia y a escalado rápido, pero no puede negar que Silver tiene más experiencia y contacto con la gente.

Al poco tiempo, la ciudad comenzó su reintegración, algunos de los integrantes de la resistencia, comenzaron a plantearse la idea de quedarse y crean una policía en esta zona, lo cual Amy permitió.

—Mandaremos más personas para ayudarlos a reconstruir la ciudad, y lamentó no quedarme a ayudar más—

La gente solo agradeció la ayuda y despidió a sus héroes.

—Muy bien, llama a una nave Sally para que pase por nosotros—

—Amy tengo una mejor idea— Silver camino a una placa de metal bastante grande, les dio una señal para que se acercaran.

Una vez las cuatro chicas arriba, Silver comenzó a levitar la placa.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Tangle, Sally y Whisper fueron vencidas por el cansancio durmiendo plácidamente.

—Amy ¿como te encuentras?—

—Bien Silver—

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—

—así que ya lo sabes— Amy suspiro —No fue fácil, sabes, perseguir el amor de sonic fue mi motivación principal, pero cuando me dijo que le gustaba una chica, real mente fue difícil, llore mucho durante los primeros meses, pero ya lo superé, no siento que desperdicie mi vida, creo que le agrego emoción, y conocí a muchos amigos de por vida—

Silver sonrió, y dejó el tema zanjado, tal vez por el momento.

Amy para perder el tiempo tomo sus cartas del tarot, por lo mismo, comenzó a preguntar diferentes cosas, asta que pregunto los mismos que a preguntado cuando tiene tiempo, quien es el amor de mi vida, salieron las cartas dando el mismo resultado de siempre, rápido, héroe y valiente, no a cambiado ni una vez, pero su tristeza se vio alterada por una ráfaga de viento que se llevó su baraja, pero dejó unas cartas, la primera fue el mago, aquel con un futuro incierto, el loco, alguien tonto pero optimista que está teniendo un nuevo inicio, y por último el papa matrimonio o unión.

Amy se sorprendió, en el año que dejó sus sentimientos por sonic, nunca cambiaban pero ahora, tomaron un rumbo diferente, muy diferentes de la última vez, especial mente el papa,

—(No Amy, concentrarte cambiaron pero no aseguran nada, y por qué diablos se asemeja a Silver estas cartas)—

Al poco tiempo llegaron a metrópolis, varias personas esperaban ver que era el pedazo de metal que venía volando, lo cual les sorprendió ver a su comandante, y para la alegría de la mayoría también estaba Silver un héroe para muchos.

Al bajar fue abordado por los miembros de la resistencia, los que más se agruparon fueron los de su antiguo pelotón, y unos pocos nuevos, pero duró poco por Amy interrumpiendo el momento.

—Por favor llamen a los jefes de secciones a la sala de información, tengo que dar un anuncio—

Todos asistieron, al poco tiempo todos se dispersaron para buscar a sus líderes de sección para informar que su líder les llama.

Amy y las chicas llegaron a la sala de comandos, las chicas se sentaron en sillas regadas por la habitación, Silver se sentó en un mueble cercano.

Al poco las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a cuatro chicas.

—Bien, ya todos reunidos tengo que dar un aviso, Silver ven aquí— Silver se puso a su lado —Algunos aquí ya lo conocen pero para los que no, este es Silver un antiguo miembro de la resistencia, y con su regreso le e dado el título de segundo al mando, así que déjame presentarte a todos, Ella es Barby líder de infiltración en las fábricas de eggman,— Silver notó a Barby , una koala su cuerpo era atlético y bastante flexible, pero su mirada dura le dio miedo, — Lupe, La líder de rastreo, nos ayuda con la búsqueda de fábricas y robots en diferentes áreas — Lupe era un lobo de pelaje gris, su mirada era severa, pero algo triste —Bunnie La líder de tecnología, gracias a ella la ciudad está libre de trampas— Silver noto que sus piernas y brazo izquierdo eran robóticos, lo más lógico es que sea una víctima de guerra. —Y por último Nicole de la sección de inteligencia y balística— una lince que a su opinión se veía demasiado tranquila.

—Me niego a este tipo sea el segundo al mando—

—Igual aquí, se ve que no soportará la carga—

—Chicas chicas, tranquilas si Amy lo postula es por algo, pero esperaba que fuera sally para ser sincera—

—conozco a saliver por los informes, estoy de acuerdo con la decisión—

—Gracias Nicole, y sobre la pregunta Bunnie, Sally le falta experiencia, por eso la are jefa de personal, tiene que mejorar su trato con la gente—

Sally se sorprendió, ¿ella jefa de sección?

—Barby, Lupe se que esto es repentino, pero Silver no es débil, y el mejor que nadie sabe lo que es la responsabilidad y seriedad—

—Necesito saber que confió en el, cuando exploró las fábricas, no todas nuestras misiones salen bien, quiero pensar que tengo a alguien capas a tras de mi— Barby lanzó sus puntos y preocupación.

—Los lobos somos guerreros y como tal quiero a alguien que me cubra las espaldas en momentos decisivos—

—Y por que no una batalla de práctica, ya que Barby quiere a alguien que le brinde refuerzos y Lupe alguien que le cuide la espalda en momentos difíciles, así también matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, si Silver gana aremos su título público, y si pierde lo presentamos como otro miembro—

—Mmm tienes un punto Whisper—

—Muy lista Whisper— dijo tangle saltando a lado de la loba.

—Les parece a primera hora de la mañana, ya que la mayoría entrena a esa hora—

—Me parece bien Amy— dijeron al unísono Barby y Lupe

—No tengo ningún problema, pero que reglas abra en el entrenamiento—

—Fácil 2 contra 1, armas wisp, y habilidades a disposición solo tienen que hacer que su rival se rinda, solo se golpeara arriba de la cintura— dijo sally

—No será in gusto, para el novato— Barby dijo

—Para nada, si va por un puesto grande hay que ir a lo grande—

—¿eh? Tu que opinas de esto Silver estas de acuerdo— pregunto Amy

—Deje a la resistencia, así que tengo que ganarme el respeto de nuevo, y esta es la manera más rápida, acepto la pelea—

—Haha el niño quiere pelea, pues tendrá pelea— Dijo Barby.

—Un guerrero o idiota, lo veremos en el combate— Lupe cuestionó.


End file.
